tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgun
Overview The is a Recruit class weapon, requiring Training in Firearms. It's a short range AoE weapon that features high damage per shot, a large target area and a variety of damage types. While it isn't very effective against single targets due to a slow rate of fire, when used against a tightly packed group of enemies it can be devastating. Fully trained, the also has a high chance to cause knockback. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. Unlike most weapons, s cannot lock onto a single target and therefore do not benefit from beading, though damage is still increased while crouching. As with most weapons in Tabula Rasa there is no recoil and you can hold down the fire button until the magazine is empty or the weapon jams, after which you will need to reload. s affect a 20 meter cone in front of the player when fired. Any target beyond this range will take no damage. Standard s consume 3 ammunition from its magazine with every shot. Series 2 s consume 6 ammunition per shot, and Series 3 s consume 9 ammunition per shot. Notes Since the deals the same amount of damage to every enemy with the target area, it is much more efficient to try to position yourself so that the maximum number of enemies are within the target area before firing. By moving and using line-of-sight it is often possible to have mobs group themselves together, allowing you to do much higher total damage with each shot. In addition to the additional damage offered by extra levels in the Firearms skill, the gains the ability to knockback opponents starting at Rank 3. This effect increases in chance with every pump level. Using a Sonic with 3 or more levels in Firearms is a fairly effective method of crowd control. One of the most appealing features of the is that it does not bead at all and therefore can be fired at 100% efficiency while moving or even jumping, simply by pointing it towards your target and firing. The is extremely useful when trying to take out large numbers of opponents, such as when a Bane ship spawns a number of Thrax Soldiers. However, one should note that it is useless when used at long range, as the maximum range is 20 meters - a player should always carry a Rifle or some other long-range weapon when going into battle. Subtypes ! | | | 45 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Pulse | | | 30 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Photonic | | | 30 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Sonic | | | 30 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Incendiary | | | 30 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Cryogenic | | | 30 3 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Series 2 Incendiary Double | | | 60 6 ammo/shot | }} |- ! Series 3 Incendiary Triple | | | 135 9 ammo/shot | }} |} Damage progression